When Sues Attack
by The Mistress of Lies
Summary: Sues are invading the Young Justice fandom and they've taken Robin hostage. It's up to the Team to save him and destroy all Sues along the way. Set in season 1
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. It seems you have stumble onto my first story on this account. This account is used purely for Sue-bashing. Why would I do that? I hate Sues. However if you wanna read something a little bit more serious(ish) go look at my first story on my account _I am psycowriter_. Yes that was shameless advertisement. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned it I would have made an episode with a de-aged Nightwing. Imean, just imagine it. Big ole' Robin turned into itty-bitty Robin? That would be adorable.  
**

**Now, enjoy :)**

...

It was happening. They didn't how or why or even when it started, but it was happening. Their fandom was being overrun with hundreds if not thousands of Mary Sues. They had defeated the Justice League (minus Batman because even _they_ didn't have that kind of power) and had frozen them in some sort of power defying ice. The only survivors beside Batman were the Young Justice team, who were currently hiding out in the Batcave and thinking out their next move.

"Oh, God we are so screwed!" Wally West repeated for the umpteenth time.

"Dude, you're not exactly helping the situation. We've got to stay calm and think of a plan", Dick Grayson, Wally's best friend, retorted. He had to think clearly, like a leader. If he lost his mind in a situation like this Bats would totally disown him.

"How can you be so calm!? They have a creepy fascination with you and half of them wanna have us for dinner! We are gonna be captured by poorly written and clearly useless characters and there's nothing we can do about it! We're-" Wally's rant was cut off by the slap to the face that he got from a certain blonde archer. Said archer was glaring daggers at the redhead and looked ready to send another slap his way.

"Shut up, Kid Mouth. We don't need your negativity. And you shouldn't be afraid of a few OC's inexperienced authors thought up when they were twelve and didn't know any better."

...

"If they're so harmless then how come they managed to capture the Justice League? Not so weak looking now, are they?"

Kaldur, who had been trying to come up with plans with the Bat trio (they had a _butler_?), decided to step in before it became a full-blown grudge match.

"Knock it off, you two. Robin's right; we need to stay calm and think. Now, what do we know about these Sues?"

Robin stood up immediately, having already Googled the monsters they were going against and following many links, he knew more about them than he felt comfortable knowing.

All eyes turned to him but, before he could even open his mouth, the cave began to shake and crumble. Which was odd 'cause there shouldn't be any type of earthquake down there. Before he had a chance to look up there was a huge black shape surrounding him. Robin immediately recognized it as Batman and burrowed deeper into his chest.

The Sues were here and they wanted something. Thankfully the Bats' paranoia had paid off and the teens (plus Batman and Agent A) made their way to the escape tunnel. However, even before Wally made it, there was a group of (literally) flaming Sues surrounding their only means of escape.

"_Were do you think you're going?"_ They all heard the voice in their heads, a sickeningly sweet sound that made them hate the enemy even more. Turning, they saw the leader of the Sues, Amanda Glitter-pink Flowerpetal Stark the second. She was the most "perfect" and the most annoying of the Sues.

Robin glared at her from inside Batman's cape, hoping desperately that his angry gaze would make her burn. Nope. Her long raven hair was as silky and sparkly as ever and her dark green eyes (that fucking _glowed_) seemed to spark even brighter. He really hated her. So did the rest of the team.

"What do you want _Amanda_", Batman growled, spitting the name as if it were poison in his mouth. Bats didn't like her much either.

"Why, I'm here to offer you folks a deal", Amanda answered, aloud this time, her southern accent lingering in the air. Superboy growled. He _really_ didn't like her accent. Or maybe he just really didn't like Amanda.

"What deal could you possibly have that would interest us", Batman barked back in a harsh voice, unconsciously tightening his hold on Robin.

"Well, my dear Bruce it's simple. You give a us certain little birdie-wirdie and we leave your planet alone. What do ya say?" Robin's blood froze. She knew who they were. She had said Batman's real name. And did she say she wanted _him?_ Aw, crap. Wally was right. They were so screwed.

He almost had to hold back a laugh when he heard Bruce, Wally, and Conner simultaneously growl. He was sure that if Roy were there he would have joined them. That was the awesomeness of having an overprotective father and three overprotective brothers. And if Alfred weren't so sophisticated he was sure he would have also joined in.

"No." Batman's voice signaled an end to the conversation.

Amanda's smug smile turned into a furious glare. _No one_ defies her, damn it!

"Bruce, you will give me the bird or I will turn your little speck of a planet into ashes." Amanda's voice was hard now and her eyes were shooting icy daggers at Batman.

"He said no!" All eyes turned towards Megan, whose usually warm amber eyes were hard as flint. "He is our little brother and he belongs with us!" The others nodded in agreement, all of them making a semicircle around the Bat trio.

Amanda's eyes were twitching by now. Stupid saps. And sappiness was her one weakness.

"Fine if you won't accept my deal then I'll go. But just so you know, this isn't over. I _will_ have the bird." And with that the cat-eared Sue (and her group of flaming Sues) disappeared.

"I _really, really_ hate Mary Sues." That was probably the only thing Wally and Artemis would ever agree on.

…

Amanda was furious. How _dare_ they? Who did they think they were? No had ever defied her. Grounding her teeth together she looked at her crystal ball, hoping to see something that would help her. She would have that bird if it was the last thing she did. Then something caught her eye. Hello, what's this? Only the perfect moment to cage herself a mini Bat. What did it matter that she was nineteen and he was thirteen? They were fuckin' perfect together!

"You will be mine, little bird. You will be mine."

…

Robin didn't sleep well that night. They had found the Bat hideout cave that was to be used only if they were on the run. Oh, to joy for paranoia. Now he sat on the jagged rocks outside the cave, thinking out the situation. The oh-so fucky situation. Stupid, annoying, and useless Mary Sues. Whose brilliant idea was that? Not to mention that Anti-Sues were running wild as well.

Sighing, he stood up and stretched. The Batsomnia was starting to wear off and he was ready for the two hours of sleep left to him. Robin had managed to take one step before he sensed the presence behind him. Whirling around he found himself face to face with Amanda and three of her cronies (Sues from the Inuyasha fandom it seemed).

"Hello, Birdie", was the last thing he heard be every thing went dark.

...

**So you've read. It'd be awesome if you reviewed ;) *hint hint, wink wink* Oh and if you have a Sue you want to submit just PM her or leave her description in a review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep, chapter two. Thank you to those who review, faved, or followed. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't have a mansion either. **

**Now, enjoy :)**

...

Oh, now they'd done it. Those evil, _disgustingly_ pretty (or ugly), little witches had taken their little brother. It was on like Donkey Kong.

The team was preparing to invade the Sue castle (coughtheWatchtowercough). With Batman guiding them (and Alfred wearing an army general uniform) they began their fifteen-minute training montage.

"Yo, Bats! Put on some epic training music! Preferably _Highway to Hell_ by AC/DC!" Yes, Wally was so ready for that part. Besides they were only two minutes into the montage. Batman could only raise a hidden eyebrow.

"Alfred, get the Bat radio. Track six." Alfred, to his credit, didn't even blink and produced a radio from thin air. Hitting track six, he took out his pocket watch and went back to timing the training montage. Three minutes so far. Good thing they were in a parody story and that they didn't need the next three chapters that would normally be needed.

"Alfred, you've broken the fourth wall", Batman stated. He really didn't need to be here. He was the fuckin' Batman.

"Well sir, I'm the 'awesome British butler'. I'm one of the few _allowed _to do it. Now shush, Master Bruce. We don't need the god of the fourth wall on our asses as well. And knowing the author, it's likely she'd set him upon us."

So that's what ass would sound like in Alfred's accent. Bruce shrugged. It wasn't that big a surprise that Alfred could make even 'ass' sound sophisticated. Thoughts distracted, the big bat completely forgot about the fourth wall. That's not what the story was about anyway.

…

"Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh, Dickie-bird!" Oh shit. No. No, no, no, no, no, NO. It was that episode of _Teen Titans_ all over again, only worse.

"Come on little bird, I know you're awake." Aw, crap, crap, crappity-crap. Not her, please not her, _anyone but HER_.

"Robin, open your eyes now, or I'll set my neko Sues on you." Oh, what the hell. Robin's eyes snapped open (what the hell happened to his mask?) and found himself facing the evil, blonde, she-devil Katherine Rainbowpowers Elric. Probably the only Sue that was as bad as Amanda. Not really to his surprise, she was Amanda's second in command.

"So, Robby. Amy put me in charge of you while she went to check on the Sue-geeks. I know we've only known each other for a few weeks but I feel like I could tell you _anything._ So let me tell you the _absolutely tragic_ story of my past" Robin would have snapped something witty and degrading at her but there was some odd sort of gag around his mouth. So much for being the loud mouth ninja. He stuck with groaning in horror.

"When I was a little girl, I was separated from my twin brother, Edward Elric. Oh, I was _devastated._ And my captors were so _cruel _to me! They turned into slave. However when I turned sixteen I fou-" before Katherine could go on (_thank you oh glorious_ _deity_) Amanda appeared at the doorway dragon-tail and cat ears twitching in irritation.

"Okay, there was a ditzy high school AU Sue in the lab and set back our Sue-forming proses by a week! So, I'm not in a good mood. _KATHY_, go deal with it. I need to spend some time with my bird."

"But, Amy I was just telling... You know what? I think I'm going to check out that issue. I-I think I'll take some Avenger Sues with me." With that, the purple-green-brown eyed Sue left. Which meant Robin was alone with a psycho who was as bad as the Joker.

_Oh, great powerful author of this story, please make write me out of this situation. _Robin's thoughts were ignored and he soon found himself listening to the _tragic_ story of Amanda's past and how she found that her parents were Neal Caffrey and Hermione Granger.

_Meanwhile_

_...  
_"Hey, Bats, we've reached that part of the training montage were we've all improved big time and think we're ready to take on the journey!" Wally's yell interrupted the sound of _Holy Musical B man_ on Bruce's computer (did Alfred have some sort of magical butler pockets?) and turned to the group of teens he was leading.

_Guess it's time for the 'we might not come back alive' speech. Well, they might not come back alive. I'm Batman.  
_

"Alfred, get the serious fight music; track eight. Okay, Team, today we go against a powerful enemy to rescue one of our own. On our we way we must find a way to kill them. Luckily, before I update my Facebook status to "Oh, shit we're gonna die", I googled Mary Sues and found that to destroy them we must think of good well thought out fiction. The only problem is that most of you (coughWallycough) are idiots that couldn't write shit. Plus, we don't have time. The solution? Making brands with the name of genius authors.

"Now, because I'm Batman and I know everything and have everything, I made brands with the names of three brilliant authors. Because the author did not have permission to use their names (she needs to get off her lazy ass and ask) we are not to use them out loud. Does every one understand what they are to do?"

The group of teens nodded. It was time to get revenge on the evil that was Mary Sue. Now was the time to rid their fandom of overly perfect OC's who had no respect for canon or already existing fanpairings. Wally would rather be gay (there was nothing wrong with being gay anyway! He just wasn't) than to be end up paired with a ridiculously fake character. Was it really too much to ask for an OC that wasn't the best at _everything_? It was just so sad when good ideas were ruined by the monster that were Sues (and at times, even Stu's).

As they made their way toward the zeta-tubes (thank God Bats were so frickin' paranoid) Conner was having the same thoughts. He may have been new to society, but even _he_ knew that nobody was perfect. Otherwise they wouldn't be human. But then again, many of the Sues he'd seen didn't look even distinctly human. The memory of the silver cat Sue that came from Warriors fandom made him shudder. Rainbowstar was the main reason for his new found hatred of cats. The Warriors fandom had some of the worst Sues and they weren't even _part_ human (which was odd considering that most Sues had at least part five of something). Conner shoved his thoughts to the back of his head when he found himself in the Watchtower, the rest of the team (plus the Dark Knight; Agent A stayed back to take care of the background music) stepping out of the zeta-tubes with him.

"Team, you know the plan", were Bats' last word before they went their separate ways to find the evil Sue queen.

...

"-and that's how I became the queen of England." Robin swore that if he was busted out of this hell hole _now_, he was gonna blow. the last two hours (such precious time) was spent listening to how Amanda's life was so _fucking_ hard between the drooling collage boys and the demanding life of a queen. Not to mention being the ambassador to Mars. Now she was blathering on about how hard it was to wash angel wings without getting acidic soap on her tail. When was she going to _shut up_?

His thoughts were inturupted by the shrill and furious screech that spilled from Amy's mouth. Did she finally notice that he didn't give a shit?

"_NO_! How did those idiots get into the Watchtower!" Robin assumed those idiots were the Team. Out of thin air (so Alfred _wasn't_ the only one that could do that. Stupid Sue.) Amanda produced a PA.

"All Sues, go to the zeta-tubes and get the Team!" And now all things were going to hell.

...

**Remember, reviews are love ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the third and final chapter of _When Sues Attack! _It's been so fun writing this and Sue-bashing is frickin epic XD_ THERE SHALL BE EPIC GODMODDING! _Yep. **

**Disclaimer: Last I checked, thirteen-year-olds on summer vacation don't really do much, like certain platypuses. Especially if said thirteen-year-old is me. If that isn't clear enough, no I do not own Young Justice. I do however own the huge flatscreen I watch old episodes on XD  
**

**Now, enjoy! :)  
**

**...  
**

The second they heard Amanda's voice over the PA, they knew they were screwed. Wally groaned in horror when the thought was proven right; a large group of _Naruto_ ninja Sues was swarming their way towards him.

_Well, I could either prove myself right and get picked off, or I can die taking down a whole bunch of Ninja Sues and make Uncle Barry proud._

Wally didn't even think before he launched himself at the colorfully dressed Sues. The first that actually made it towards him was a redhead with glaring blue eyes. Ugh, what kind of ninja wore neon pink with glitter? The blindest earthworm would be able to see her from _halfway across the planet_. At least he could keep up with their movements enough that he could block any serious injuries. Pssshhh, and they called themselves Sues.

_"All Sues, go into godmode!"_

Crap. That could not be good. Suddenly the Sue beside him (an unrealistically beautiful neko!Sue who had black ears and tail, yellow-green eyes to match) stopped fighting and the rest of the Sues began to follow her lead. So maybe it was a good-wait no it wasn't. The Sues' eyes began to glow a brilliant purple, a strange yellow-orange energy surrounding their slim bodies. He tried attacking one, but he only managed to get bounced back by the odd energy.

_We're all gonna die. And never even got to tell Rob that he sounds like Jesse McCartney when he sings. _With that last thought, Wally was enveloped by the now blinding energy.

...

The same was happening to the team in their own respective positions, the waves of godmodding energy was too much for the properly thought out characters.

Back in the communications womb, Amanda was rubbing her hands in maniacal pleasure. Soon the Young Justice fandom would be her's! After this she could invade the _Avengers _fandom or attack the airwaves of _Criminal Minds_. She'd have to think on that. Turning to face Robin, Amanda's evil smile widened. She would build up her collection of epic characters and rule the fandoms with mind control.

She heard the whooshing of the batarang, and she slapped it away with a ray of energy. PapaBat Bruce was here. Time to set in motion _Operation:_ _Fandom Domination. _

"Release. My. Son." His voice could've sliced through titanium.

"Face it Bruce, there is nothing you can do. Your fandom is mine, your bird is mine, and soon the fandoms will be mine!" And they would be. There was absolutely _nothing_ that could stop her. Not even the great Batman.

Unfortunately for Amanda (very fortunate for us), Batman knew people. Very special people. To be more specific, a certain author who was willing to sacrifice herself in order to stop the horrible Mary Sue plague. And so she wrote herself into the story, knowing very well she'd have to kill herself off. Eventually. Or not. It really depended.

"Amanda, meet Mistress. Your creator." Mistress smiled gleefully at the look of horror on Amanda's face. Yes, it was time to end this nonsense. The age of the Sue was _OVAH!_

"Okay, Batsy! Time to issue the order!" Batman gave the dark-haired Mexican a glare (he really didn't like that name) and pulled out a PA of his own. Huh. Who knew a PA could fit in his utility belt?

"Team, use the brands _now_! Mistress has Amanda distracted; I'm getting Robin." His order was met various 'yes, sir's' and 'got it's'.

He walked into the nearest shadow and creeped his way towards Robin, making sure he didn't take the attention from Mistress. Robin himself had fallen asleep (listening to the lives of various Sues tended to get tiring) and made the job of being discreet easier.

"HA HA! You will never defeat me, you useless author!" Amanda was seriously getting on her opponent's nerves.

"I created you when I was seven! Of course I can defeat you", Mistress snapped back. Inwardly she was smiling. She knew exactly how to destroy both her and Katherine. So what if Bruce was the one who had to remind her of this? What was she, perfect?

"Mistress, do you have the documents?" Batman's voice came from nowhere and Mistress found herself jumping what was probably ten feet in the air. Turning around, she scowled at the Bat and wiped her (seeming always smudged) glasses on her purple shirt.

"Jeez, Bats, you know my eyesight sucks! No need to go sneaking around people who can't see two feet in front of them without their glasses." Sometimes, Mistress wished she'd gotten contacts instead.

"And btw, yes. I _do_ have the documents."

"Wait a second. _What _are you people talking about?"

"And when did you get Dickie free?" The other speaker was Katherine, who had come out of nowhere.

"I'm Batman. Not even Sues can take me down. I'm protected by the code of awesomeness."

"And the documents we're talking about are the ones I wrote, all those years ago. When _you two _were born out of my little inexperienced mind." Mistress pulled a crumpled stack of documents from her pocket ( she couldn't pull things out of thin air, but she could put an exaggerated amount of stuff in small places).

"Robby, would you like the honor of burning these?" she asked the now awakened boy.

Robin's smile was venomous. "I'd love to."

And with that came the end of the Sue invasion.

...

While the team (plus Batman and Alfred) went for ice-cream, two dark figures looked off into the horizon.

"So our sister has managed to rid a fandom of her Sues, ay?"

"Yes, but this is not the end. As fandoms grow, so do the power of Sues. Her mission is not yet complete."

And the two sat there, waiting for their triplet so they could go on to the next fandom

...

**Tis complete :D Love it, hate it? Wanna Through me off a cliff? I wanna know! And if there's a fandom out there that you think has way too many Sues, and you want me to do some bashing, then just shoot me as message with the fandom, character, and type of Sue and I'd be happy to do it! Again, reviews are love ;)**


End file.
